


Sinful (discontinued)

by Sol_king



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Badlands, Conflict, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Each chapter is a stream, Literal recreation but just as a story, Multi, Self-Hatred, War, cannon trans fundy, discs, i dont know what other tags to add, l'manburg, long chapters, more tags will be added as story porgresses, please help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_king/pseuds/Sol_king
Summary: In the distance, the sound of a crow's call sounds across the SMP. It feels so peaceful.___________________________________________________________A literal recreation of the Dream SMP as a written work, using sources from streams and clips.Updates will take a while since it takes a couple of hours to even comply with the streams into notes that I can further write a story from.Please do take a quick read and see if it's up your alley :) It takes a lot of time to even write one chapter and I'd appreciate massively!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur & Sally
Kudos: 2





	Sinful (discontinued)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to share this work with others and talk about it publically as long as credit is given!  
> (I go under sol__King on twitter! :D)
> 
> Please be patient with updates as these take a lot of time to finish, on top of watching multiple streams, taking notes, making a plan and writing the final piece. 
> 
> It'll sadly be starting rather abruptly in the middle of the third (?) arc, since it would take too long to even try to comply everything had happened before into a single chapter. 
> 
> Each stream used will be linked/listed at the end of each chapter

"What are we doing?"

"We are going to cause problems on purpose, Tommy." A reply came off to the side, where Technoblade's tall figure stood, pulling three wither skulls off the dirty stone walls, the skulls so fragile that bone powder sprinkled on the floor as Techno removed each one. Two disappeared in a sparkle of white, while the third remained in Techno's hand. He neared Tommy, raising the skull so that it was level with Tommy's face, the empty hollowed eyes of the skull stared holes into their blue counterparts. 

Over time, people develop a sense of what's dead and what's not, and many who were yet to develop such intelligence would agree that the wither skull was no more than remains of the creatures that guarded fortresses. But beyond that, there was a sense of living, that only few could sense; and with the help of soul sand, the skull is able to bring that life back. It's the very reason it was such a feared item. Because people were naturally scared of what they could not explain, and how could anyone explain how a skull could be dead and alive at the same time? 

Tommy gives a shaky chuckle at the gesture, raising his hand to gingerly push the eerie skull away from him, pulling a forced smile on his lips.

"I-i like...the sound of that..."He mumbles, wiping the black dust on his trousers and frowning at the black streaks it left. Almost a hundred of those same, hollow, soulless skulls stares back at him from the walls, all of which the very pig-man standing in front of him killed with his own two hands. The pig-man in question let out a low chuckle at Tommy's response, his hand gripped the skull firmly before it too disappeared into his inventory in a glow of white.

"Will it help me get my discs back?" he inquires, going to stand beside the exit. The button is pushed as Techno comes to the door, with nothing more than a small, sly smile directed at Tommy's question, he passes through, following back the way they had come from. Tommy followed quickly, making sure to smash the button to rehide the secret base before running after him. Pulling himself into the old, grey cloak Techno had handed him on a whim at the house. He gazes across the expanses of glistering, freshly settled snow. 

Your complaints will be the death of me before the cold even has a chance to touch you. 

Was what Technoblade told Tommy just last night when the blizzard raged outside and Tommy was certain half his body had frozen in place. Technoblade eventually gave in to searching for an extra layer of warmth for the boy. 

They travelled in what was otherwise complete silence, aside from the sudden warnings and notices about a zombie hiding in the shadows or a skeleton shooting down from high up; all of which were taken care of quickly. 

"How, exactly, will this help me?" Tommy spoke once again. We never could keep quiet for too long. He gave a side-eye glance to the beast next to him, trudging on with more ease than Tommy through the dense snow, eyes set forward to the future. Briefly, Techno meets his gaze but turned back to look forwards without even bothering to grunt in acknowledgement. He didn't reply for several minutes. Tommy wondered if he was maybe seeking an answer from all the blood-thirsty voices that filled his head and tormented his mind. What were they telling him? Tommy didn't want to know. It was the few things he pitied Techno for voices hauling him this way and that way, encouraging him to make all the wrong choices. 

As if Tommy hadn't made mistakes himself.

Techno's voice awakens him just before he spirals into a series of depressive thoughts once more. 

"We...threaten them, Tommy."

Tommy tensed, his hand coming to fidget with the hem of the cloak. Maybe it was his emotionless voice or his atmosphere, but Tommy always hated it when Techno said his name at the end of every sentence. It gave him the creeps. Like a constant threat looking over him. The cat over the blind, deaf mouse. He quickly gave a quick nod of his head in return and left Techno in silence.

No further conversation was held. They neared the nether portal, chipped away and mistreated too many times to count, but still standing high. Smooth inky black stone edges and the eerie swirling purple in the middle. 

Another thing Tommy disliked. 

It wasn't the portal itself. No, he was rather entranced by its colourful chamber. It held a strange beauty to him. But it was the process of using it that he hated. It made him feel sick and trapped. He hated feeling trapped. 

Tommy tried to stand still as he entered the portal, but the nauseous, claustrophobic feeling overtook him all too quickly and he crumbled slightly. His gaze was filled with purple, swirling shapes and just from the corner of his eye, he noticed Technoblade's attentive eyes on him, glaring down at him with an emotion Tommy couldn't quite read. 

It was over just as quickly as it started. He was pulled out by a quick pull of his wrist and Technoblade guided him through the boiling nether. Past rushed cobblestone structures and forgotten chest, onto unstable bridges and dangerously unsecured climbs. The nether was a dangerous place. What with it's increasing temperatures, it's lava pools and with no way to see the sky, you had no hope of getting out if you were to ever get lost.

It was no place to linger.

They transversed quickly, the heat dazing Tommy's mind so much he hardly had much of a reaction as he was practically thrown into another nether portal and came stumbling back into the overworld. He took a deep breath of the air, a refreshing breeze flowed through, cooling him from where his clothes clung to him and made him feel sloppy. 

As he returned to his senses, he took a moment to recognize just how much the place had changed since his last arrival. Everything seemed, no, everything, in fact, was so much bigger, so much grander, cleaner...powerful. Even the portal was bigger, from what was a mere three meters feeble portal had been transformed into one that loomed over them. 

Tommy felt his heart sting, and a lump rose to his throat.

Was this all because he left?  
Had he been holding everyone back?

Technoblade was staring at him again. Tommy could feel his gaze on him. He could never tell if the man was trying to wait for Tommy to get comfortable at his own pace or hurry him up. Either way, Tommy rose quickly, pulling yet another strained smile to his lips as he gestured for Technoblade to lead the way forwards. They once more travelled along in peace. Tommy, now left to his own thoughts, couldn't help but compare all the differences since he had left. It was so familiar yet so unwelcoming. Turning it's back on the boy who had sacrificed his life's meaning for its own independence. 

Briefly, they had to pass Tommy's first base. It looked almost the same as it had when he first settled there. Before all the war, all the politics and all the bloodshed. It was just as ugly as ever, shovelled out with no skill and looking as if it'd collapse at any second. He would have liked to check on it quickly, see if any valuables hadn't yet been taken from his chests. But he didn't want to annoy Techno and could have sworn he saw two purple eyes staring straight back at him. It had already been reclaimed by nature. Too late now.

Tecnoblade, on the other hand, wasn't very interested in the new developments or the ancient ruins. The beast strolled on by, occasionally giving a glance to an oddly placed building. The only thing he gave much of a reaction to was a slashed poster on the side of the path, and even that only got a disapproved grunt. What was originally an impressive image of himself in shining light, was now slashed across the middle, and stabbed through where the head would have been. It didn't seem like people liked Technoblade all that much anymore. 

Gasping sharply, Tommy stumbled on his feet as he was pulled back sharply, an annoyed Technoblade glaring at him, clearly pissed that Tommy had been paying so little attention when he was in enemy land. Tommy followed the pig-man's gaze, down the bridge and slightly to the right, where a familiar fox and half enderman-man-creature were together. Too excited as they chattered away to notice the overlooking danger. 

Conflicting feelings arose in Tommy. He wasn't an awful lot too sure what he should feel about the two. On one hand, Raboo was someone Tommy considered an ally, a friend even. He had been the one that kept in contact with him after his exile and updated him on situations within the walls. But he hadn't been around long, and it was challenging to tell where his loyalties truly lay. And then there's Fundy. A traitor at first, burning down the flag and breaking the walls that had kept them safe for so long, and later a spy on the inside. He had helped Pogtopia during Schlatt's rule. Not to mention, he was just about the closest thing Tommy had to a living Wilbur. His president, his friend, his brother. But they were in no way alike, and Tommy had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't healthy to hold on to the past. 

Techno moved first, and he moved quickly and powerfully. Unlike Tommy, who drew his sword as he neared the two in case anything were to go wrong, Technoblade went in empty-handed, with nothing more than a glare. He didn't need a weapon, he was already strong enough by looks and reputation alone. Moved with such confidence and grace that Tommy had reason to question where his past lay.

The two friends were quick to notice the arrival of Technoblade and Tommyinnit. They stilled, smiles slipping from their lips and brows furrowing, a dark shadow passing over their expressions. Tommy gripped his sword a little tighter, trying to reassure himself that they only acted that way because of Technoblade, and not because of Tommy. Not because of him. Not him. He was their friend. They wouldn't be so rigid if he had come alone, right? Right? They knew he was a good man deep down, yeah?

"You're not welcomed here." The fox simply muttered out, his eyes briefly glancing to Tommy before turning back to the beast. Fundy stepped out to confront Technoblade, his tail swishing behind him and scrunching up his muzzle in an aggressive manner. Technoblade released a sharp huff, glaring at the fox, his tusks looking so much more dangerous in the sunlight. Tommy caught the glance Ranboo gave him, a mixture of confusion and a plea for them to back off. Tommy pretended he hadn't seen anything. 

"There are two ways this can go." Technoblade started, his voice clear and commanding and threatening, daring them to attempt to add a third option to the list. It was obvious Techno wasn't going to budge no matter what. The pig extended his hand, protected by a guard of bandages and fingerless gloves, all eye instantly fell to the hand, fear sweeping into the air. Tommy could sense their distrust, and Technoblade could most definitely smell it. 

"Either you return what's rightfully mine," Techno proposed, catching Fundy's eye for a second before looking back to his outstretched hand. A faint glow emitted, and there, gripped tightly between his fingers, was the wither skull. 

Tommy watched as Fundy's mouth opened slightly in shock, and Ranboo took a step back, a panicked look swaying his features. 

"Or you die." He finished, releasing his gaze from the skull to the two in front of him as he pulled his arm become in.

They stood tense, memories and extracts from the history books passing in their thoughts, reminding them constantly of what Technoblade was capable of with a wither skull in his possession. Moments of silence passed briefly before Fundy outstretched a hand, where a black sword manifested. He allowed Technoblade to wrap his hands around the handle, to bring it closer and inspect the thin edge of its blade. Tommy watched with great interest and attention. With each second, Fundy's ears only pulled back further and further, his confidence fading. 

Technoblade let out a deep chuckle.

Tommy jumped to the side as the sword was swung into the water, splashing into the clear water and sunk down to the deepest depths. 

"Very well then. Have it your way." Technoblade rumbled out, his voice low, emotionless and expressing just how much Fundy had fucked up by lying to him. Tommy snapped his eyes to Technoblade, then Fundy, then Ranboo. Terror pierced their eyes and Tommy almost felt complied to step in, but at the sight of Technoblade's fierce, pissed off face, he decided that he would rather live for another day. So much for being loyal to his friends. 

Tommy bore down on the fox, dirtied and bruised, on the ground and shivering. His sword held Fundy in place, as Technoblade brushed off the dust from his robe in a calm manner. It had all gone to chaos after that. The wither been summoned, and in wrecked havoc, damaging a large portion of L'manburg's paths and houses. However, the arrival of Punz and Technoblade's eventual return of his axe and sword brought the day back to its former peace. Well, if you ignored the smoke in the air, and the ash on the floor. Alongside his weapons, he had managed to get his hands on the nether star, an item he had yearned forever since he had been laid waste in the snow mountains. They had gotten what they came for, but Technoblade was relentless to get more information. Punz and Ranboo stood off to the side, helpless. Punz may be an honourable fighter, but he was no match for Technoblade, and had half a mind to know what was good for him and the others. For now, he observed, watching with full attention, for if things turned to shit, he'd be ready to step in for the sake of his friends. 

"Fundy. I'm warning you." Techno urged, coming up to stand behind Tommy, who tensed slightly. Fundy had been on the verge of giving up what he was holding in, and he swung his head to Ranboo and Punz, staring at them in question. 

"Ranboo, do you think... do you think, tomorrow?" He spoke in a shaky, feeble voice, tired and fearful. Ranboo stilled for a moment, before letting out a sigh and nodding his head slowly. Punz watched on silently. Fundy looked back to Tommy, still shivering, still fearful but now fumbling with his words, trying to phrase it in the best way possible.

Tommy hated this. He hated being the bad guy and hated being left out like this. It pissed him off. If only Tubbo could understand him, if only he listened to Tommy as a good friend should. He sent a sharp kick into Fundy's ribs as the fox tried to organize his words, his patience growing shorter by the second. Fuck. He hated the look Fundy gave him as he recovered from the pain, still holding his ribs, his tail tucked into his body, his ears drawn back as far as they'd go. Tommy could feel Ranboo's eyes on him.

"Spill it!" He hissed, raising his sword closer to Fundy's face. The teary-eyed fox eyed the sword as he spoke hesitantly, his word rushed, "a-a festival, tomorrow! At L'manburg!" He managed to speak out, raising his hands to cover his face as he watched the emotion run dry on Tommy's face. Heart beat louder than thunder on the open oceans, crushing against his chest like the fierce currents that carried a loved salmon down the stream so many years ago. He practically didn't hear Technoblade's sneer because of it, "We've never done that before," he had mocked.

Technoblade could hear it all, the quiver in Tommy's breath as he recounted the events of the last festival, the booming pace that Fundy's heart raced at, the tension in Punz's sigh and how Ranboo gripped his sleeves. The voices loved how they all reacted, they urged him on, encouraged him to toy further with his victims. But he got all he came for. Tommy fell back onto Fundy to combat his own destructive thoughts, yelling and shouting at him for very little reason other than to hide the self-hatred. 

"Tommy. Stop."Technoblade pulled Tommy away from Fundy, his hand coming down to push the blade away."We're done here."He commented, his hand briefly rustling Tommy's blonde hair before turning and walking a short distance, and sending an expectant glance at the young boy. 

Fundy still sat in the dirt and mud, his eyes teary and glazed over and a dribble of blood on his lips. Ranboo and Punzhad already made their way to his side but looked on with no expression as they waited for the two to leave. His heart stung at their coldness towards him. It wasn't his fault if Fundy got hurt. He should have just told the truth straight away. Everyone knew it wasn't Tommy fault. Although he harboured an irking feeling that he was the only one that felt that way. 

With a silent 'sorry' directed at Ranboo, he left the trio alone.

"I didn't go too far, did I?"

Technoblade thought for a second, his mind focussed on making sure they weren't spotted and an assortment of other things to really think too far into it. He settled for something more along Tommy's line, brighten the mood with his dull sense of humour. "You know what, if you wanna make an omelette, you have to break a few eggs." He responded, a cunning smirk drawing on his lips. Tommy let out a small laugh at that, shaking his head at the unsatisfactory response but not dwelling on the topic any longer. As they neared the community house, Tommy was desperately trying to think of something to do. Anything to distract him from his thoughts. 

"What if we blow up the community house?" He asked, his tone flat but the slightest hint of a joke lingered. Technoblade raised his brows at the sudden statement, but upon noticing the small smile on Tommy's face, he gave a chuckle. 

"Who made this?" The beast asked as they entered, glancing around the place. He neared a nearby chest and start scavenging for anything useful they could bring back, Tommy stilled and watched Technoblade. Who made this? The one who made it was... was. A particular green wearing man appeared in Tommy's mind, and he gritted his teeth, not only in hatred but grief too. 

"The one who had my discs," Tommy answered. Technoblade paused before turning slightly, his bored face looking to Tommy. They were thinking about the same person. There was no reason to say the name. 

You could tell Technoblade had started to rethink Tommy's joke. Dream. This place obviously didn't mean an awful much to Dream, it was a simple neutral grounds structure that had been made at the start of the SMP. But it was the closest they had to destroy something of Dreams. The voices in his head started to chant in unison, stomping their feet and bellowing their grim voices into the void.

Blood for the blood god. 

Blood for the blood god

BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD.

They wanted more chaos and havoc, to hear the screams of terror in the air and watch the blood spill the floor, just as Technoblade did. But his logical side fought back. By doing this they would be bringing attention to themselves. The people of Dream SMP would have all the more reason to go after them, and Technoblade wasn't yet ready for such a big fight again. He needed time to prepare. 

Slowly, he rose from the floor and paced towards Tommy, his hand gripped as the last of the gold ores disappeared into his inventory. Technoblade started, talking slowly, reassuringly, "Tommy lets take things one at a time, let’s just destroy L’manburg and then we can worry about the others-" 

"Why would we destroy L’maburg? L’manburg is where i- no we’re not destroying L’manburg...I'm just getting back my discs.”Tommy spoke up, his eyes racing around the building as he spoke, expecting to see someone watching him. Listening to him stand up for L'manburg. He's protecting L'manburg. If Tubbo could see him now, he would definitely know he made the wrong choice, that Tommy was only trying to help. 

Technoblade stood still. He watched the emotions go around Tommy's face, watched as he looked around, expecting for someone else to be here. He was still too invested in L'manburg. It's best to change that while he could. 

"Right," Technoblade muttered, no emotion visible in his voice or face. Tommy raised his eye, suddenly aware of the fact that he just went against Technoblade. The pig who could beat him down with a single slice of a sword. Was he right to do this?

"Right!" Technoblade repeated, but louder, his eyes suddenly connecting with Tommy's. Tommy froze, his heart becoming a beating mess as Techno took a step closer to the boy. 

"Tommy. I think it's time I be honest with you" Tommy stepped back slightly. So unsure, so uncertain for the lack of emotion Technoblade was showing as he neared and as he spoke so confidently. Was this what Fundy felt?

“When I first found you, living under my house... like… like a little racoon." Technoblade started, a small smirk falling onto his lips at the memory that dropped as soon as he noticed Tommy's lack of reaction towards the inside joke. 

"When I first found you. I didn’t really respect you. I thought you were kinda loud, annoying… British" He continued, casting another firm glance at Tommy. The boy tried to force a smile on his lips, to take time to sincerely appreciate Techno's attempts to cool the situation, but he couldn't help the off-putting feeling that filled his gut. His crooked smile dropped within seconds when he felt the lump rise in his throat. He dug his nails into the flesh of his palm. 

“But now. Now that we’re had some time to bond. Well," Technoblade moved closer to Tommy, reaching out a hand and placing it on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy glanced at it, and then back at Techno's face.

“Im thinking you aren’t completely useless.” 

He shouldn't feel this happy about such a sentence. Tommy knew that. But, to be complimented, like this, after so long. It felt nice. It felt like someone actually cared enough about him to notice him. Technoblade. The most powerful member on the Dream SMP, the man that needs no one and that no one needs. The only one capable of fighting Dream head-on. Technoblade thought he, Tommyinnit, the exile of L'manburg, was useful. 

"I think it's about time I told you the truth." He moved even closer. So close Tommy could see the cracks in his tusks and the faint scars around his face and neck. Technoblade smiled down at the boy, but his eyes remained as cold as before. Tommy felt his sense of loyalty grow. His sense of who to trust leaked from its well-contained L'manburg bottle and dripped down to the levels of Technoblade. Technoblade trusted him with the truth, so shouldn't Tommy return that favour and trust him back? Trust him with his life? Someone was finally being honest with him. 

The noble beast released his shoulder and moved past the boy, who turned in place in an attempt to keep up, excitement bit at his fingertips. What was he going to reveal the truth of? How they could defeat Dream once and for all? How they could go back to the old days of L'manburg? How they could get the discs back?

"I am going to destroy L'manburg." 

It's your fault.  
Tubbo's familiar voice echoed in his mind, exiled by his own best friend. He tried pushing it down, but it popped back up, quietly playing back on repeat.

“I am not going to rest until that entire country had been completely obliterated for what it did to me and Phill. And you. They exiled you, they’re the source of all your problems.” Technoblade turned, a grin on his face. His arms fell open as if he was welcoming the new era of the Dream SMP. A world without L'manburg and a world without a government. Tommy's excitement had fled as soon as Technoblade spoke up about the destruction. Tommy was still again, his mouth open, his face stuck in a mixture of confusion, anger, helplessness. What was he supposed to do?

It's your fault.

It's YOUR fault, Tommy.

“I’m telling you this because I have managed to find some...respect for you," Technoblade spoke on, coming towards Tommy again, the sly smile still upon his face. His eyes were narrowed, determined and focused on setting his own ideals upon the boy before him. His arms rose and he rested both of his hands on Tommy's shoulders. He gripped them tightly. Holding Tommy in place. Trapping him. 

It's your fault. 

It's all your fault. 

At Tommy's hesitance, Techno blew a small sigh at his reluctance. He was willing to accept Tommy for who he was. Willing to take Tommy under his wing and teach him how it truly felt to be free. With no government to control them. "Listen. I know how you feel about Tubbo and you’ve got a lot of mixed emotions, and you’re not sure where your loyalties rest. But you have to destroy L’manburg" His voice was different. More gentle. It didn't match his intentions. He gave Tommy's shoulder's a tight squeeze.

"Join me"

It's your fault.

"I'm- I'm not-" Tommy started, but once again was silenced. 

“Tommy. They may not all be bad guys, I know. But Government power corrupts. Have you not seen how Tubbo has changed since he became president? He's cast you out. He’s abandoned you. And for what?” 

"Technoblade- L’manbu-” Tommy tried again. To speak up and defend himself. This wasn't what he wanted. He doesn't want to destroy L'manburg. He grabbed Techno's wrist, gripping it. The sound of thunder booms in the distance, the outside world becomes darker.

“For L'manburg. He left you for L’amburg, Tommy.” Technoblade dropped his smile. He gripped Tommy's shoulders. Hard. It brought pain to the surface. Tommy's heart stung at the words. He knew Technoblade was right. But it felt wrong being told that. L'manburg wasn't supposed to cause this conflict. It was supposed to bring freedom to those who needed it, just like in the olden days. What would Wilbur do?

Technoblade went to speak again. Why was Technoblade telling him what he should feel? This isn't right. Tommy is supposed to be a free man. 

“L’manburg is my unfinished symphony.” Tommy spoke up, going over Technoblade's words, louder than he had ever dared to speak to him. Techonoblade stopped, he locked his eyes with Tommy and glared. Fear flew through Tommy's mind but he gulped it down. Gripping his hand on Techno's wrist, he pushed himself away from the beast, stumbling back from the force onto the path. Rain started to fall from the sky, light at first, splashing against Tommy's second-hand cloak and flattening his hair. Tommy took a deep breath of the air. 

"Once I get my discs back it'll be finished. The melody will be over." Tommy continued, gaining confidence as he spoke. He was here to finish what Wilbur never could. 

"It'll be over once you blow it up," Technoblade speaks up, his voice unusually calm for the fierce look on his face. The rain comes down heavier. Chilling Tommy to the bone, soaking through his clothes and making his fingers feel numb. It cooled his thoughts and head too. He was struggling to understand himself even now. What was he fighting for? Why was he so angry, so determined in the first place? What did Technoblade see in him that made him so useful?

"You have proven to be useful, and, I dare say it, that you could be a friend."

A friend. That's all he's ever wanted. A friend to stay by his side. That's all he's ever wanted from the start. 

A voice wept from far in his head.  
Am I not your friend?

Tommy watches as Technoblade looks past him, to watch the grass sway in the wind and the rain to splatter on the floor, collecting into puddles. In the distance, the sound of a crow's call sounds across the SMP. It feels so peaceful. To stand in the rain and feel it thumping against your skin. When was the last time he felt so...calm?

"I am going to destroy L'manburg. Whether or not you join me, that country is going to be gone.” Technoblade speaks up. His voice holds no hostility. 

"Okay," Tommy mumbles. He raises his head up to look up at the overcast sky, he can feel the rain getting into his eyes, hitting at his old and new wounds, but he doesn't mind. 

"Technoblade."

"I'll join you."

______________________________________

Streams used:  
\- Tommyinnit "big man time"


End file.
